


Your Sweet Dandelion's on Me

by 27dis



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Oblivious Jaskier | Dandelion, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sharing Clothes, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: He checked it thoroughly. It wasn't like he didn't believe in Jaskier's words. He knew damn well the bard was careful with his and also Geralt's belonging. He never put down his pack roughly, never treated his armor playfully.It was the scent that attracted Geralt.Or;Geralt forgot Jaskier was wearing his cloak for a few days. Realization ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 32
Kudos: 485
Collections: Geraskier Ship Week 2020





	Your Sweet Dandelion's on Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Geraskier Ship Week day 6: sharing.
> 
> I thought sharing clothes would be cute between the two of them, so here we are.
> 
> Edit 21/08: I just realized some mistakes here and there. Now it's fixed! Please point out any other mistakes that I might have missed ;)

Life in the roads wasn't easy. It was rough and sometimes Geralt meant it literally.

And yet, here Jaskier was, rambling about some contracts Geralt had taken in the last village. He sat in front of the fire, a little too close. His hands was pulled out in front of him, to be warmed by the fire Geralt had litted up while he pouted and rambled. His lute was slung on his back, forgotten while the bard was so busy complaining on how the villagers had been mean to the witcher. 

Geralt found it endearing—and people talked about how witchers didn't feel.

He was reminded on how Jaskier was human, so human Geralt felt like he could shattered on how fragile he truly was.

Maybe that was why he draped the cloak around Jaskier, bundling him up and hiding his cold cheek, then pulled the bard close. Just for safety, he reasoned with himself.

Jaskier had turned silent at his sudden action, gaping at him like a fish on land.

"That's … extremely thoughtful of you, Geralt," the bard said when he finally found his words—Geralt had turned the bard speechless for a second!—, smiling up to him. "Thank you."

Geralt let out a grunt as a response, looking away from the blinding smile.

The night went on like that. Jaskier rambling away about a story of him in Oxenfurt, bundled in Geralt's arm, smiling brightly, while the witcher held him close, safe, and whole.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Geralt didn't remember about the cloak again until Jaskier gave it back to him the next week.

"Why are you making that expression? I'd like to let you know that I wore it carefully. It doesn't even have a scratch because I took care of it with my all might! I borrowed the kind innkeeper's place to wash it for you too! Do you want me to tuck it in your pack?"

Jaskier turned to look at him with those big blue eyes of him and Geralt suddenly remembered. He remembered that night where Jaskier's hands looked so blue and his face so pale. He remembered he draped it over the bard and told himself that it was just so he could sleep restful that night—and he did though. But he didn't remember asking for the cloak back from the bard.

"No," he blurted out. "…Give it to me."

"Well, here you go!" Jaskier said as he put the bundle of Geralt's cloak to his lap. He turned around to fetch his lute at the other side of the room, already launching into another story of his. But Geralt was too focused on the piece of clothing in his hands. 

He checked it thoroughly. It wasn't like he didn't believe in Jaskier's words. He knew damn well the bard was careful with his and also Geralt's belonging. He never put down his pack roughly, never treated his armor playfully. 

It was the scent that attracted Geralt.

Jaskier said that he had washed the cloak, meaning that it should smell like soap right now. To human's nose anyway. But to Geralt's, a witcher?

He still could smell the soap Jaskier's used for his bath and the bard's natural scent. Dandelion, honey comb, and lemon.

Geralt was surprised that after he gave it a sniff, he didn't mind it.

He liked it even.

The witcher turned into the other man in the room. He realized that Jaskier wasn't wearing another flashy outfit of his, a simple plain chemise instead, unbutton at the top, showing out some of his chest hair.

Then Geralt realized he could smell his own scent on the bard.

It was subtle, but it was there, probably from days of wearing his cloak. They had been on a rough week in the wild, not stopping at an inn for nearly two weeks. Jaskier had been successful on his attempt to persuade him to sleep on a bed that night. He guessed it wasn't really a hardship when he saw another beautiful smile from the bard when he grunted his agreement. Geralt didn't realize Jaskier had been wearing his cloak the whole time. It wasn't like the night air was cold to his witcher body.

"Geralt, why are you wearing your smug smile?" Jaskier asked suddenly, interrupting Geralt's thoughts. "No, no, don't even attempt to hide it from me, dear Witcher. Something must had happened then. Is it from the tavern? The gorgeous barmaid? Or the fact that we had a roof on top of us and a bed we can call our own tonight? Ah, must be it then. I know a rest from sleeping on the forest floor would do good to you."

Geralt hummed as a response. His mouth twitched again into a smile, amused this time.

"Sleep, bard. We get a long day tomorrow."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It went like that for probably weeks.

The cloak went back forward between the two of them. Sometimes Geralt would wear it if they were getting into civilization, sometimes Jaskier would if the nights got too cold and the days got too harsh.

Neither of them talked about it. Even now Jaskier never batted an eye when Geralt passed him his cloak for Jaskier to wear at the bonfire. The cloak was too big for him too, but Jaskier never commented about it. In fact, the bard seemed content enough to engulf himself in it.

 _It’s just because winter is approaching_ , Geralt reasoned with himself. 

He knew he was lying to himself.

Now that autumn was passing fast, Geralt didn’t have the heart to ask for his cloak back, only if Jaskier gave it back to him, usually when they were staying at an inn and already had a room booked for the night.

He loved Jaskier covered in his scent too much.

He loved how the cloak smelled like both of them now.

 _“You know what. If you keep this up, dear Witcher, I think I might bring your cloak to Oxenfurt, keep it hostage with me the whole winter,”_ Jaskier suddenly said as they walked on one evening.

Geralt had choked, a bit.

He ended up grunting, _“Get your own cloak, bard.”_

Which was the exact opposite of what he had meant.

But Jaskier still didn’t buy his own cloak though.

 _“It’s a waste of money,”_ Geralt could hear Jaskier said that as the bard bought some pretty looking doublets, wasting their money.

As the weather grew colder and colder, Jaskier started wearing it more often and often, making Geralt’s scent planted itself deeper and deeper on the bard. It made Geralt more smug and happy and smug Geralt meant a good day, and in this case, good days.

As they went higher up and up to the north, the witcher just got happier and happier. Jaskier teased him a bit about it, but otherwise, he didn’t know anything about what the witcher was truly planning.

The witcher had been fretting with himself on how he would ask Jaskier to go to Kaer Morhen with him now that they were getting closer and closer to the North though. He thought maybe if they just went further, met other witchers, Jaskier would be convinced to go with Geralt. Beside Jaskier went along with everybody.

The plan sidetracked.

“That’s definitely your cloak, isn’t it?” Lambert asked with a teasing grin when Jaskier went to the bar. It was a relatively calm night, no one had tried to force Geralt out of town, and they got a room booked for the night. Jaskier was pretty happy when he saw another familiar face on that small space while Lambert just seemed amused.

“Lambert,” Geralt warned.

Of course in this small village near Kaedwen he would meet Lambert. And of course the first thing he would ask him when Jaskier wasn’t in hearing distance anymore was that.

“What? I could practically smell you on him. Geralt. Also, that cloak is too big for him,” Lambert snickered when Geralt glared at him. 

“Why don’t you just buy a new one if you are so bothered with it then?” When Geralt didn’t answer, Lambert exclaimed, “Ha! Exactly, Geralt. You are so obvious to read.”

Geralt grumbled silently, rolling his eyes. “‘M not.”

“You are. Your bard is just too dumb.”

“He doesn’t have our super sense, Bert.”

“Who doesn’t have super what?”

Geralt nearly jumped when he suddenly sensed Jaskier already sitting beside him again, too distracted to notice before. Lambert grinned at them both. Although he didn’t say anything because the white haired witcher was glaring at him, practically drilling a hole on his head.

“Speaking of super senses,” Geralt nearly sighed in relief when Jaskier just continued talking, “why are you two wearing too light clothes under that armor of yours? I supposed witchers don’t get cold anymore, huh?”

“No, not really,” Lambert smirked widely while he answered it, still looking purposely at Geralt. Fortunately Jaskier didn’t pick up his true intention.

“Lucky you, letting the poor human suffer,”Jaskier said as he shuffled a little closer to Geralt. “I’m literally wearing like, triple, thicker than you, and here I am, shivering.” He added a dramatic effect which had both witchers looking fond amusement at him. It never failed to amaze him how Jaskier took Lambert’s heart quickly as well.

It was when Lambert gave him a knowing look, Geralt realized what he was doing.

While Jaskier was shuffling closer to him, Geralt had absentmindedly went to pull the bard closer, letting him share his heat.

 _Fuck_ , his hand went up and down on the bard’s back as well.

Geralt never noticed it before—was this a normal occurance for Jaskier? Did the bard experience this too many times with Geralt that the bard didn’t even comment anymore?—but when Lambert was there, watching his every move, it made him so self-conscious.

The thing was, Geralt was too comfortable to be bothered with it.

So he glared at Lambert again, snuggled closer to the still talking bard, and inhaled his happy scent.

Kaer Morhen issues could be dealt with tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Lambert: You know if you bring Jaskier to Kaer Morhen, the others would pester you because of this too, right? Certainly you have think of that.  
> Geralt, who certainly hasn't think about it:  
> Geralt: Fuck.
> 
> Please feel free to comment your feedback! I appreciated them so much <3


End file.
